The Full Hour
by illman
Summary: It's a strange new world. The expedition members grow together as a team after the events of 38 Minutes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Full Hour

Author: Illman

Category: gen, h/c, post-episode for38 Minutes

Rating: FRT

Beta: DianeM

Date: 06 /17/06

Disclaimer: It's their universe, not mine.

A/N: Spoilers up to38 Minutes. I'm almost donewriting, thetotal will be aroundsixchapters.

oOo

Teyla walked out of the Jumper bay, leaving the noise of the clean-up crews behind. The medical teams had finally wheeled John Sheppard off to the infirmary. Dr. Beckett had assured them that the pilot was going to live, but it seemed impossible to Teyla. She had seen him die in the Jumper. The electrical shock that Aiden had sent through him had been lethal, that had been the point. She could still feel the dead weight on her shoulder as she dragged him into the event horizon. He had been dead. The Iratus bug had killed him, just like in the stories her father had told her when she was a child. John lying in the back of the Jumper, paralyzed, struggling to speak had been taken right out of those chilling childhood stories. Until today, she had never believed the Iratus bug was real, until it attacked one of her friends and took his life in a way almost as cruel as the Wraith.

The Atlanteans hadn't been in the Pegasus Galaxy long. It had only been three short weeks since Teyla had first set foot in the Ancient City. Yet when she had carried the dead body of John Sheppard towards the event horizon, she had felt a sadness that she was unable to explain. She had lost many friends in her unruly life; her people had been chased through the galaxy by the Wraith since she could remember. She had lost playmates, relatives and her parents before she was a woman under Athosian law.

The arrival of the strangers had brought new hope to the Athosians. They had given them a new home in a magnificent city. Outwardly they were very much alike, but many of her people held that they could never be the same. Teyla believed that they shared the same feelings: fear, curiosity, bravery, love.

Teyla opened the door to her quarters. They were quite spacious, but she had started to decorate them with some of the few things her people had been able to save. She was tired after a physically taxing experience, but her mind was in uproar, her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

Teyla walked up to the window, lit a few of candles and turned off the main lights. She was used to the warm light of natural fire, not to the artificial light of the city. She was taking off her grey uniform jacket when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes. Come in," she called out and turned towards the door. She was too tired for company, but none of her people would come to her if it weren't urgent.

Halling stepped into her dimly lit quarters. "Teyla? You were gone so quickly, nobody saw you. I was concerned about you."

"I'm all right," Teyla replied. "I'm just tired."

"Teyla, I have known you for too long not to know that something is on your mind." Halling gently put a hand on her shoulder. Teyla sighed. She had grown up with Halling, and he could read her like a book. Halling silently joined her on the bed, waiting for her to speak.

"We knew we were going to die. The time was running out. Dr. McKay, he seems like a coward, but he was trying to find a solution. The rest of us, all we could really do was wait, we waited to die," Teyla said tonelessly.

"We were going to pray for you. And for the others," Halling reassured her.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Teyla said and nodded. Being able to prepare for death was a privilege afforded to few of her people.

"It was just like in one of my father's stories when the Iratus bug was feeding on Major Sheppard. I always thought he was just trying to frighten us children. I was scared when Major Sheppard died," Teyla admitted.

"You are our leader, Teyla, but even you are allowed to be afraid," Halling said softly.

"I'm just not allowed to show it," Teyla said bitterly. Her role as a leader among her people had isolated her from close personal friendships. People came to her for advice and counsel, but not out of friendship. Her decision to seek the alliance with the Atlanteans had not been popular by all.

Halling seemed to sense her thoughts.

"The Atlanteans are powerful, but even the Ancients couldn't defeat the Wraith. Be careful not to forget that. But you brought us to a new home, safe from the Wraith. It will take time for everyone to settle down."

Teyla leaned back against the wall.

"Dr. Weir and her people, they are doing good here. They are our best chance to fight the Wraith. They are the descendants of the Ancestors. They should be here." Teyla argued more against the sentiments running among her people than against Halling.

"The Atlanteans will prove themselves to the rest of our people in them if they are worthy to inhabit this City as you say. We are safe here because you trusted them."

"I believe there is a lot we can learn from the Atlanteans. And they can learn from us," Teyla said. There was no going back. The settlement on Athos had been destroyed. Teyla's choices inevitably had led them to Atlantis, but she had decided to join the Atlanteans and work with them.

Halling smiled. "Nothing in life is certain, but we will be all right. You had a difficult mission, but we are always here for you, Teyla," he reassured her.

"I know." Teyla nodded. The last two weeks had been uprooting. After the Wraith had destroyed their settlement on Athos, they had fled to Atlantis. Teyla had taken her first home under a solid roof. Suddenly living in a ten-thousand-year-old city instead of in a tent under the stars was a big adjustment.

"Is your team there for you as well?" Halling asked after a while of silence. Teyla didn't look at him when she replied, "I'm not sure. I hope."

"You should talk to them," Halling said simply. "Will you meet me for the evening meal?"

"I will." Teyla nodded. "Thank you for your company." She leaned in to touch foreheads with Halling in the traditional gesture of her people.

oOo

The infirmary was quiet except for the soft noise of the city. In the three weeks she had been here, the faint hum had faded into the background. The furnishings and equipment of the infirmary seemed powerful and alien. She had seen first hand how curious the Atlanteans were. During the first week, Dr. Beckett had asked her to come in for some tests. He wanted to find out more about the Athosian physiology. Her people had knowledge of basic accident medicine and herbal remedies. Sometimes, they traded other peoples for more advanced medicines to fight infections, but these usually came at high prices. Dr. Beckett observed that she was in good health, as far as he could tell. Some of the scanning equipment had intimidated her, but she had tried hard not to show it. It hadn't been painful. The devices were impressive, she had asked, most of them were of Ancient origin, though the Atlantians had brought some with them.

Teyla walked up to John's bed. He was asleep; a bandage on his neck where the Iratus bug had bitten him. The wound had looked deep, but it hadn't been bad. Bad wounds to the neck bleed a person to death quickly; Teyla had seen it before. There was already a chair by the bed; someone had been visiting John before.

Teyla sat down. It had been over an hour since they had returned to the city, but her body was still feeling the shock of the recent events. She could still hear John's screams in her mind as they had tried to remove the Wraith bug from him. They had killed him.

Teyla couldn't stop thinking about the events in the Jumper. They were working as a team and she felt as a part of it. She didn't know her teammates very well and she regretted it. Sheppard and Ford were military men, warriors following a code of ethics she could relate to. They lived to protect their people. The bravery Sheppard had shown in the face of death intrigued her.

oOo

The first sign of waking was the subtle change in John's breathing. Teyla immediately reached for his hand, but there was no movement; it was still cool and limp in hers.

"Major Sheppard? Can you hear me?" she asked softly, leaning down to him. John's eyes fluttered open for a moment, but he closed them again, groaning. The lights around them suddenly dimmed and John emitted a low groan.

Teyla squeezed his hand. "Everything is all right, Major. You are among friends."

John opened his eyes, slowly focussing on Teyla at the right side of his bed.

"It is good to see you." Teyla smiled.

John suddenly frowned and his hand twitched in Teyla's.

"Wha...can't move..." he whispered; panic lacing his weak voice as he continued to move feebly.

Teyla didn't know what to do. She had wanted to believe that aside from the thick bandage on the side of his neck, he was fine.

"I'll get help. Stay still." She squeezed John's hand a last time before running to search for Dr. Beckett.

Teyla found the doctor in his office. He had already been waiting for his patient to wake. Teyla and Carson quickly walked back to Sheppard's bed.

"Major? Good to see you awake," Carson said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He felt the other man's pulse while he spoke.

"...can't... mve...rgt."

John's eyes focused on the physician as he tried to articulate. It hurt Teyla to see the panic on his face. Carson quickly leaned down to his patient.

"Calm down, Major. You are experiencing the after-effects of the Iratus bug venom. Do you remember what happened?"

John nodded feebly. The panic eased from his face.

"It's temporary. Your body is metabolising the venom. In a few hours, you'll be back to your old self. You are going to be fine." Carson squeezed John's hand.

"I will stay with you if you don't mind," Teyla offered. The infirmary was too silent and empty. Injured and sick people shouldn't be alone. That couldn't be good. Teyla sat back down on her chair.

"I'll let Elizabeth and the others know that you are awake. They have been worried. Even Rodney has asked about you." Carson grinned. "Let me know if you need anything."

John blinked tiredly, and then closed his eyes. Teyla wondered whether he was in great pain. She should have asked the doctor. The wound had looked painful enough to hurt for a good while. But the Atlantean had powerful medicines, so he might just be sleeping.

Teyla heard footsteps from behind and turned around. Dr. Weir was walking into the infirmary. She was wearing a tentative smile that bloomed to full wattage when she spotted Teyla.

"Teyla, how is John doing?"

"Dr. Beckett says he will be fine once the effects of the Iratus bug pass," Teyla replied.

"Now that's good news. I was going to bring John his book." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'll give it to him, later." Teyla took the book. It was thick and worn. The title read

_War and Peace_.

"He brought it here to read. Everyone was only allowed to bring one personal item," Elizabeth explained in response to Teyla's questioning look. Teyla understood well; she had very few possessions. The Ancient lighter and a necklace were among her few personal possessions.

oOo

John started to stir sometime after Dr. Beckett had checked on him for the third time. The doctor had worn a slight expression of concern the last time he had come by, mumbling something about the venom being slow to be metabolised. Soon after that a nurse had come to take some blood. The process of piercing a person with a needle and taking blood made sense, but when Dr. Beckett had taken a blood sample for the first time, the sting of the needle had come unexpected.

John opened his eyes, roaming around the ceiling and finally settling upon Teyla.

"This is real, right?" he asked, the effect of the venom receded. He sounded almost like his usual self.

"What should this be?" Teyla asked in confusion.

"Okay, this is real." John laughed, and then winced in pain, holding up a hand to his neck. "Ouch, shouldn't have done that. How bad is it?"

"Dr. Beckett says you will be all right," Teyla replied. She was glad that her teammate was going to recover. He was an admirable warrior.

"That's good news. I still can't quite feel my legs." John's face darkened.

"Dr. Weir brought your book. Dr. Weir said you might want to have it." Teyla held the thick, worn copy of _War and Peace _that John had brought to Atlantis. "If you want I can to read from it." Teyla felt the well-thumbed pages with the strange letters cluttering the pages in neatly printed rows. The letters were oddly straight, not nearly as elegant as the Ancient lettering.

"Don't," John whispered and turned his head away.

Teyla only smiled. John Sheppard was a stubborn man, but she had met many stubborn warriors. She simply opened the book and read, her voice skipping over unfamiliar words. Soon John's breathing evened out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

John's POV

oOo

Teyla had left. Her staying with him had been kind of nice, even if her reading was horrible. It was silent in the infirmary, except for the soft hum of the city. In fact, it was too silent for John's taste. The silence left him alone with his thoughts; he wished his friends had stayed with him a little longer.

There had been silence. Silence in between. It had been silent during the fifteen minutes he had been dead. McKay had liberally shared that little detail. These fifteen minutes hadn't been passed in oblivion like he had expected. John wasn't a religious man, not after growing up with The Colonel as a father and stepping through the Stargate. Death was the end of life and that was it. After an unfortunate landing with a chopper, he'd spent three days in a coma and he'd come away with no reminders but a nasty scar, thankfully hidden under his hair.

But in those fifteen minutes, there had been silence and whiteness. He hadn't had any impression of time passing until he'd suddenly felt pain surge through his body and everything went black.

John didn't know what to make of the experience. Some kind of medical fluke? He was tempted to ask Beckett but he wasn't sure the doctor would believe him.

Dr. Beckett appeared beside him. "Major, how is your neck? I want the honest answer, not the 'I'm fine' routine."

"Honestly, doc? Like someone stuck two knives in my neck," John replied.

"You got lucky; the Iratus bug missed all critical arteries. I presume it tries to keep its victim alive as long as possible..."

"Do you mind?" John interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you something for the pain so that you can rest. How is the feeling in your legs?" Carson asked, making more notes on his clipboard.

"It's better. My toes are still numb."

"Your blood work came back. The venom is being metabolized fairly quickly; you'll have your feeling back by tomorrow. It might take longer to get your strength back," Beckett said and injected a pain killer into John's IV.

"I guess I'm not getting out tomorrow." John frowned as the medication started to take hold. A warm feeling was settling over him.

oOo

The way to his quarters had never been that long. John Sheppard was sorely regretting having badgered Dr. Beckett into releasing him on the third day. He had been getting bored in the infirmary. Even the frequent visits from Elizabeth, his team and other members of the military hadn't been able to distract him. He had even tried to start on his mission report—not that he had a lot to contribute. And as Beckett had predicted, he hadn't lasted ten minutes.

Rodney had come by and given him a lengthy speech about the cause of the Jumper malfunction. The gist of the one-hour treatise was that Rodney was working his underlings hard, that nobody could even conceive how smart he was and that the Jumper would fly again. All in all, it was good news. Rodney was the most self-centred man John had ever met. Only science could breed a man like this, but Rodney was a genius. John was no slouch in the brain department himself, even though he didn't like to show off, but Rodney was the smartest man he had ever met. Personality flaws or not, he had proven himself in a crisis on the last mission. He had whined and complained, but he had kept his head and saved them in the nick of time.

Elizabeth had dropped by quickly to see how he was doing and had assured him again that everyone was all right. John was slightly embarrassed that Elizabeth thought he needed reassurance, but he let her continue.

Aiden showed up with a guilty expression on his face. He had obeyed John's orders, but it was Aiden who had delivered the shock that had stopped John's heart. Aiden hadn't stayed long; he had offered to loan John his _Alien_ quadrilogie DVDs, but John had declined. He wouldn't be in the mood for that movie for a long time. He would probably watch them at some point. With one personal item per head, there were only going to be so many movies on Atlantis, even though John was certain Rodney had some classic _Star Trek_ episodes stashed away somewhere on his personal laptop. He would have to ask him sometime.

John rounded the bend. He could see the door to his quarters. Just twenty more meters. His neck was killing him; it felt like the bug was still attached to his neck. Beckett had told him that the wound was slow to heal, but John had insisted that he could recuperate just as well in his quarters. In peace, without being bothered every ten minutes by people he hadn't even known before.

Like the little Czech scientist. He had heard Rodney talk about him, but he had never met him. Dr. Zelenka had come in late, after dinner on the second day. He'd looked around, and headed for John's bed.

"Major Sheppard?" Zelenka had asked quietly.

"That's me," John replied, looking at the man standing at his bedside. He was wearing the uniform of the scientific branch of the expedition with the Czech flag patch, so not one of Beckett's minions coming to poke him some more.

"I'm Dr. Zelenka; I work with Dr. McKay." Zelenka stood behind the chair, as if unsure to sit down.

"You were the one who figured out which circuits for the drive pods," John recalled. Without Dr. Zelenka's work Rodney wouldn't have been able to retract the damaged drive pods in time. "I owe you a big 'thank you'."

Zelenka looked down. "I just came by to see how you were doing. There is a lot of talk about what happened..."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear," John said simply. He wasn't sure why Dr. Zelenka was here; he didn't know the scientist and he was too tired to figure it out. He definitely didn't feel comfortable as the object of city entertainment with every last maintenance technician coming in and having a look at the guy who got bitten by the alien bug. His command wasn't starting on the right foot when even the geeks pitied him.

John could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck. Step by step, he worked himself towards high quarters. He was telling himself that it was just his impression, but he felt like his throat was closing and it was harder to breathe. John gave up the pretences of strength and dropped his hand against the wall.

"Major Sheppard, are you all right?" Teyla's soft voice sounded behind him. John turned around, and immediately regretted the fast motion when his vision greyed out.

The next thing he knew, Teyla was supporting most of his weight. "You should return to Dr. Beckett. You are too warm." Teyla's concerned voice sounded somewhere in the fog of John's mind before the walls started sway and everything went black.

oOo

John woke up in twilight. The steady beeping of heart monitor was both reassuring and annoying. For a moment, he had thought he hadn't really made it, that Beckett hadn't managed to bring him back. It was ridiculous, but just for a second John had been paralysed with panic. Hearing the heart monitor display the acceleration of his own heart rhythm as he breathed faster brought him back to the reality of the night time infirmary. He now remembered the corridor. Teyla had been there when he had passed out. He really shouldn't have talked Beckett into releasing him. Folding up like this right in front of Teyla in the corridor wasn't the smartest move and it didn't make the best impression on their new-found allies.

All things considered, things had started out well with the Athosians. They had brought down the Wraith on their planet, destroying their home. But John was aware of the impression his team had made. They brought the Athosians to safety and they appeared to be thankful. If not, Teyla wasn't telling. It was probably for the best until the Athosians found another safe place to go. John had gotten the impression that the Athosians were proud of the freedom they had fought for so hard for millennia.

John's neck still hurt. Not as bad as that time in the corridor, but the pain was still there. It was the venom that slowed the healing, Beckett had said. He would be off duty until the wound was fully healed. How long that would take Beckett didn't know. John reached his hand to touch his neck; the bandage had been replaced, and it felt thicker under his fingers. It was hot and painful to the touch. It didn't feel good to him and neither did the slight weakness in his right arm when he lifted it up. John tried not to worry, but he still called for the night nurse.

The night nurse turned out to be one of Beckett's assistants. John didn't remember the name of the blonde doctor with the short hair who should up at his bedside a minute later. Her glasses were askew and John suspected that she had been sleeping.

She reached to feel his pulse. She didn't seem to be the talkative type.

"How long have I been here?" John asked.

"Since yesterday morning. It's just past 3 a.m., 0300 hours. Your vitals are looking fairly good."

"I'm not feeling so hot," John admitted. He didn't feel like sharing the details. He had learned a long time ago not to ask questions when you couldn't stand the answers. In the light of day, he'd deal with things. He had met Carson Beckett more than six weeks ago under less than ideal circumstances. But while Beckett might be scared of the Ancient technology, he was a first rate doctor. He was also one of Atlantis's most patient individuals. He was Rodney's friend after all, and at least the closest that Rodney came to having a friend. John would rather receive bad news from Carson Beckett than from a sleep-deprived assistant.

"You have developed a slight infection. Dr. Beckett is treating it with an antibiotic," she explained while taking his blood pressure.

"All this from some infection?" John wondered more to himself than to the doctor, but she still felt compelled to answer.

"Dr. Beckett thinks you are experiencing a delayed reaction to the Iratus bug venom. It's quite fascinating to have the opportunity to study the effects up close," she said, her tone changing for the first time. John felt like one Beckett's lab mice the way Beckett's assistant looked at him.

"Could I have some water?" he asked, more to chase her away than to get something to drink.

The woman nodded and left. John shifted in bed to get comfortable, but his neck hurt in any position. He finally gave up and closed his eyes, just to get a second of rest. He was asleep before Dr. Millhouse was back.

oOo

Dr. Millhouse had still been on duty when John had woken up. After taking his vitals again, she had freed him from the medical attachments and had let him out of bed to take a shower and go to the bathroom. The fifteen-minute break had exhausted John more than he had liked to admit and he was almost glad to be back in bed. The pillow felt good under his head and he drifted off until the arrival of breakfast woke him up again.

Along with the breakfast, Teyla stepped into the infirmary, a steaming cup of tea in both hands. She cautiously stepped up to his bed.

"Major Sheppard, I heard that you were better." She lowered her head slightly and smiled.

"I see word travels fast," John commented. He wasn't really in the mood for visitors, but it was a nice gesture on Teyla's part. He saw her eye the chair and nodded.

"I came to offer you a traditional tea of healing." She put the cup on the breakfast tablet. "The recipe has been passed down twelve generations."

John took a sip. The taste of the brown liquid was beyond vile. "Strong taste."

"It has to be brewed strong to be effective," Teyla replied and got up. "I will see you later."

John had just started on his breakfast - oatmeal with applesauce - when Carson Beckett came in. The doctor seemed to be in a rush and was putting on his white lab coat while he was walking.

"Good morning, major. I'm sorry, Dr. Millhouse just told me now that you are awake. I imagine that you have a few questions." Dr. Beckett spoke a bit faster than usual, but his voice was friendly and concerned, like always when he spoke to his patients. John appreciated the calm bedside manner.

"I'm fine, doc. There's no rush. What is the news?" John swallowed.

Beckett sat down. "There is a lot we don't know about the Iratus bug venom; it's our first encounter with a Pegasus Galaxy native. Your blood tests after you'd been taken back to the infirmary indicate the presence of a metabolite of the venom. I guess it triggered the secondary reaction."

"The facts, Carson."

"I don't know at this point. It might get worse, it might get better," Beckett admitted sadly.

John nodded. He had expected bad news, but not this. The danger of the Pegasus Galaxy was suddenly very real.

"I want to go back to my quarters."

"It would really be better if you stayed here. If any more symptoms present..."

"I'm leaving, doc. You can either help me or watch me," John snapped and sat up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla's POV

oOo

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had her hands folded in front of her. She smiled at Teyla across the desk.

"What can I do for you?" Dr. Weir asked her.

"You are gracious to receive me so early in the day. I have been speaking to many of my people and there is a growing wish to find another planet to build a new settlement. We are not accustomed to living on a place such as this and a number of us fear trespassing on sacred ground by being in Atlantis," Teyla said, explaining the situation. She hadn't come to Dr. Weir easily, but she had to speak for all of the Athosians.

"I'm a bit surprised to hear that, to be honest, but your people are free to leave anytime; we are not holding you here against your will. What can I do to assist you?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Halling and I have heard of several unpopulated planets through our trades. We'd like your permission to use the Stargate to explore them. I will, of course, return in time to resume my duties with Major Sheppard's team as soon as he is recovered from his injuries," Teyla said with the sound of relief in her voice. She hadn't been sure what reaction to expect from Dr. Weir. Her people hadn't been able to give much to the Atlanteans in exchange for the home and protection they had been given in the Ancient City. An alliance only worked if both parties contributed equally, so it would soon be Teyla's turn to help the Atlanteans. Instead, she was asking them again for a service.

"We have been here only three weeks and we have run into Wraith four times already. Are you and Halling sure those planets are safe?" Dr. Weir asked.

"The information comes from a source I trust, but it is, of course, possible that they have been visited by the Wraith since their awakening," Teyla admitted. "But it is a danger we have been living with all our lives." Teyla wasn't sure Dr. Weir understood the reality of the Pegasus Galaxy. They had stood up against the Wraith once, but the Wraith couldn't be defeated. Halling was right about this, even the Ancients had failed. You could only survive or die.

"I will send Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay to accompany you. In case you do encounter the Wraith, he can back you up." At Teyla's questioning look, she added. "The lieutenant has several years of experience with travels through the Stargate."

Teyla nodded. "I appreciate the gesture, but it is not necessary. We will be fine on our own. Please, be not offended." Teyla said as she politely declined the offer. She got the impression that even though Major Sheppard had accepted her on his team, Dr, Weir didn't trust her people. Teyla had been careful not to push a furthering of the alliance. She had given the Atlanteans her trust for the moment and she was prepared to make compromises. But if Dr. Weir would not afford her an equal amount of trust, even Teyla could see no future in their alliance. No amount of protection was worth it if they were robbed of their freedom in exchange.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I do. We said we'd protect you and we will. Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay will be ready to leave with you in half an hour," Dr. Weir said. "What can you tell me about the planet?"

Teyla was surprised at the sudden shift of topic, but she answered. "Halling and I are planning to travel to an unpopulated moon of the planet of the Thalan tribe. The tribe was extinct by the Wraith in the generation of my grandfather. One of the trading partners gave me the location of the moon's Stargate. Such information is very valuable. According to the man who gave me the address, the planet's Stargate is near the sea. There is little game to hunt, but abundant fish of many kinds. It's said to be warm in all seasons, but I have never been to this world. That is all I know."

"Thank you. We are explorers, Teyla. The chance to explore a plane untouched by the Wraith is an opportunity but, of course, this is your mission," Dr. Weir said in a tone Teyla had heard from skilled negotiators on many worlds.

"I will let Halling know that Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay will accompany us," Teyla agreed. Halling would not be happy. He didn't believe the Atlanteans to be superior warriors. Although their automatic weapons were far more powerful than bow and arrow, Halling and many others thought the Atlanteans' instincts weren't as sharp and they lacked the psychic ability to sense the Wraith.

oOo

Teyla hesitated for a moment, and then she slipped on her Atlantean uniform jacket. She wasn't going on an official mission for the Atlanteans, but she was going with her team-mates from Earth, carrying their weapons. It was a sign of her alliance, an alliance she desperately wished to work. Teyla believed in the Atlanteans, and that they, together, had a chance to survive. Teyla wanted the people to live in freedom from fear and not constantly on the run from the Wraith, fleeing from one planet to another, like they had done when she was a child, before the Wraith had gone to sleep.

Teyla pulled up the zipper of the uniform jacket. The closing mechanism was ingenious, far more sophisticated than hooks and buttons on traditional leather clothes. Although the Atlantean uniforms were made from superior fabrics that didn't scratch the skin and kept her comfortable in a range of temperatures, they were impersonal by nature. The Athosian clothing was all hand-made from precious fabrics, hand-woven and dyed. They were tailored to fit, then sewn, and the entire process took many hours to complete. Each piece of clothing was unique. The Atlantean uniforms reflected unity; the colour was a uniform, even grey, something that could not be accomplished by natural dyes.

"You shouldn't wear their colours, Teyla. You are doing this for our people." Halling's voice sounded behind her. Teyla turned around; she hadn't heard him come in.

"Halling." Teyla focussed on her friend. "I spoke to Dr. Weir. Dr. McKay and Lieutenant Ford will accompany us on the mission."

Halling's eyes narrowed. "They have nothing to do with this; this is our business. We have been taking care of ourselves for centuries! Tell her that we will go alone!"

"Halling." Teyla led Halling over to her bed and they sat down. "I know the truth just as well as you do. Our village on Athos was destroyed because the Atlanteans came to our planet. But they were ignorant. Where they came from the Wraith have never gone. They didn't mean to destroy our home. But they also risked everything to free us after we were captured by the Wraith and they offered us shelter in the City of the Ancestors. It is our turn now. The Atlanteans are new in this Galaxy. All the things we think strange about them must puzzle them about this place. Lieutenant Ford is an able warrior and he knows how to handle their weapons. He wants to fight the Wraith as much as we do," Teyla insisted, looking intently at Halling. It would take time to make her people understand, but Halling had influence with many, and with him on her side, she would win many people over to her cause.

"That's their mistake; they believed they can defeat the Wraith. But even the Ancestors failed and these people are not the Ancestors. They claim to be their descendants, they have powers we don't understand, but what if they aren't who they say they are? They come from a place no one has ever heard from. It is not like you to be too trusting," Halling admonished. He meant well, Teyla realised. It was a difficult time for the Athosians; Halling was only trying to give her advice.

"Please Halling; give them a few more weeks. You will see. The Atlanteans are good warriors and they genuinely seek knowledge. They have helped us even though they didn't have to; it's only fair that we should help them as well. They want to learn more about the planets in this Galaxy and we can help them, so I agreed to let the lieutenant and Dr. McKay accompany us." Teyla explained her decision to Halling. It had been easy to lead her people when the Wraith had been asleep and they had lived in relative peace on Athos. Mediating disputes and keeping their trade partners happy had been her biggest challenges. Most of their trade alliances had been established long before she had taken on the leadership from her father; the terms were only renegotiated when circumstances made it necessary. But three weeks ago when the group of heavily armed men had stepped through the Stargate just before sunrise, it had been the last day of peace.

"Let us go." Halling got up from the bed.

oOo

Teyla sensed their presence as soon as the group stepped through the Stargate into the light silver beach facing an almost completely calm grey ocean as far as they could see.

"There are Wraith here. More than one. They are some distance away, but I'm certain that they are here," Teyla said quietly to Lieutenant Ford, who was scanning the area for a danger he could not see.

"There is nothing here. I can't detect as much as a radio wave." Dr. McKay was holding a flat object, probably some piece pf Ancient technology. McKay squinted. "How about we get out of the sun?"

"You don't understand. The Wraith are here and they will find us if they have not already. We must leave at once," Halling urged the lieutenant. Ford frowned and there was worry on his face.

"I don't want to run into the Wraith any more than you do, but unless we walk right by them, they have no way of knowing we are here," Aiden decided, but he didn't sound very sure.

"Of course they don't, this isn't Star Trek." Rodney wiped the sweat from his forehead. His normally pale face was already deep red from the heat. "Unless we catch them tanning at the beach, we are in the clear. Is there any sunscreen in any our packs? God knows, they are heavy enough." McKay barely left time to breathe between hastily spoken words.

Lieutenant Ford looked at the scientist. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." McKay seemed to abhor the implication that he could be wrong. "Just get us out of the sun before I suffer a fatal heat stroke."

Teyla shook her head. It was hard to describe the feeling that gave way to presence of the Wraith. It was a cold, suffocating feeling, like her head had been wrapping in a thick sheet of icy wool. Teyla stepped towards Aiden.

"Lieutenant Ford! This is not what we came for. This planet is not what we were looking for. Let us return and travel to the other worlds we have selected. Our luck might change." Teyla tried to persuade the young man who seemed afloat now that he was in charge of the small team alone, without the major there to take over.

Aiden wavered. "McKay, what's that gizmo saying? I need to know where the Wraith are."

"The scanner is not picking up any radio waves, unusual sources of radio-activity or other strong energy sources. They can still throw stones at us." He shrugged.

"All right, we..."

Suddenly a noise came from the direction of the forest; Teyla whirled around, ready to fight in an instant. She heard Aiden yell something at Halling and McKay as she scanned the tree line for any sign of the enemy. The Wraith could project shadows, tricking the minds of the victims, but Teyla could sense that they were close. Still, she didn't catch them until one of them suddenly appeared between shadows and trees and immediately opened fire on them. Sticks and stones indeed.

The blue fire of the blaster ricocheted off the Gate when Aiden ducked just in time. The automatic weapon was powerful; even the Wraith slowed down when they were hit and in a rather short time, it was possible to kill a Wraith from a short distance. Teyla liked this new weapon and learning to handle it had been surprisingly easy.

Hunting with a bow and arrow had taken her many years to master. Fishing with a spear had been easier to learn, but as a girl she had still spent from first light until dusk to gather a small basket full of fish.

The single Wraith was staggering under the fire of their P90s, until it finally fell down into the sand.

"I don't see any others." Teyla was still watching the tree line. Aiden was carefully approaching the fallen Wraith, weapon ready. Rodney was watching him, looking quite frightened after the sudden attack.

"Are you sure he's dead?" the scientists asked softly. Aiden couldn't hear him--he was too far away--but Teyla heard McKay's words.

"The Wraith are formidable, but it is possible to kill them," she whispered. McKay still looked uncertain. His reddened complexion had taken a grey turn.

"I think he's a goner, if you can tell with those things. There is blood, or whatever," Aiden called from his position by the Wraith.

Teyla was going to say something because she could sense that there was still a presence. But before she could speak, Aiden screamed with terror as the Wraith leaped back to life. The giant Wraith was on his feet in an instant with Aidan's P90 in his big hands. Aiden quickly backed away to the rest of the team.

"Athosian woman, I want to see you," the Wraith commanded, speaking for the first time in a deep and throaty voice.

Teyla didn't hesitate, but stepped forward. She crossed the distance of about ten feet that separated the group of travellers from the Wraith. She hoped that Dr. McKay had been right and that the Wraith was alone and without a ship. Against one injured Wraith, they might stand a chance. Teyla clung to that hope and stopped a foot from the huge Wraith.

"The Lanteans have returned and you have met them," the Wraith growled. "Where are they?"

Teyla said nothing. The Wraith could reach out and feed off her easily, but she would not betray her people or their allies. Maybe her team-mates could escape while the Wraith was focussed on her; he could feed on the four of them at the same time.

"Tell me! You will die if you choose not to speak," the Wraith threatened.

Halling stepped forward, unable to watch any longer. "We do not know anything."

The Wraith didn't say a word and struck Halling down with force. Teyla forced herself not to look at her friend lying in the sand when the Wraith turned back to her, closing the distance between them. The explosion of gunfire came at the same time as McKay's panicked yell.

"Down! Get down!" McKay's voice was high enough to break as he screamed. He got off a second shot before the Wraith blaster caught him squarely in the chest. But it had been enough time for Teyla to dive for the weapon she had dropped. Two shots in the back brought him down for good. Teyla's hands shook as she hooked her weapon to her vest. Aiden and Halling were kneeling next to Dr. McKay, who seemed unconscious, but not injured.

The lieutenant was running his hands down the limbs of the unmoving scientist, an expression of alarm on his face. "He's alive, but I have no idea what this thing did to him. We should probably get Beckett here."

"He will recover within the day," Halling reassured Aiden. "The weapon's effects are uncomfortable, but only temporary."

"He is right," Teyla confirmed with a nod. "He will be fine, but we should transport Dr. McKay back to Atlantis."

Aiden nodded. He collected his firearm and grabbed McKay by the ankles. Halling grabbed his upper half, while Teyla dialled the Gate.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV

oOo

John Sheppard was standing on the balcony of his room. The wide, green-blue ocean surrounding Atlantis was a sight he had truly missed. Growing up in California, John had been taken more to rock climbing than to surfing, but he liked the ocean. How much he liked the ocean, or any water for that matter, he had only found out in Afghanistan. He had never seen such a bleak-looking place before and nothing good had happened there.

In Antarctica, the ocean had been far away, although the dreaded sand and dust was gone. Everything was white, snow and ice. It had been peaceful to look down from the chopper and, honestly, John hadn't missed the action one bit.

Atlantis was the assignment people like he normally didn't get. It had just been the luck of the genetic draw that had gotten him the ticket to another galaxy. A trip that might be a nightmare in the face of the facts. They had paid for their ignorance. Summer had died, the Athosian's had been driven from their home and they had awakened the Wraith, condemning millions of people around the Pegasus Galaxy to death.

In the light of his track record of the past three weeks, the latest mission didn't seem like such a big disaster.

John had left the infirmary in a huff two hours earlier and had stalked off to his quarters. He felt better than the last time he had walked out of the infirmary; the overwhelming fatigue was gone. What wasn't gone was the effect of the venom. It was just like in the first minutes after he had been bitten by the Iratus bug. The paralysis hadn't been instantly. It had started with a stinging sensation, then he'd gone numb and heavy, after that he'd lost feeling in his limbs and, at last, paralysis had set in. It had been slow and agonizing; the only blessing had been that as the venom spread, the pain had diminished.

John's arm felt numb and his fingers refused to move, but he could still lift his arm. John tried to quell his growing concern. Compared to the fate he had come to envision ever since he had seen Summer being fed on by the magenta-haired Wraith, he was lucky. He might even be fine and worry for nothing. Beckett was top in his field and he would come up with some answer if needed, John thought then. He braced his forearms on the railing and looked over on the calm ocean under the City. Part of him still couldn't believe it. He was in another galaxy, in a floating, or if he believed Rodney, flying, city with life-force sucking aliens, Stargates, and space ships. Some days he didn't even want to think about the life he had stumbled into, and was more or less clueless. Aiden had been with the SGC for over a year, even though John thought of him as a bit green. Aiden had dealt with pissed-off aliens while he had still played taxi-driver in Antarctica.

Despite the all-around briefing about the Stargate, which included mentions about the Goa'uld, the chief enemy in their home galaxy, John had been stunned by his first truly alien encounter.

Teyla and her people didn't really count. They were probably the best allies they could have hoped for. So the Athosians didn't have guns and had no idea what C4 was, but John trusted them without reservation. From the first time he had met her, he had sensed that Teyla was as curious as they were about other planets and other people and she was even more serious about fighting the Wraith. John was convinced that Teyla could teach them a lot. They were the new kids in the neighbourhood; soon they would start to need food to supplement what they had brought from Earth. John was sure Teyla knew the right people to ask. But he hadn't pushed her. Having seen her handle herself in a combat situation had only been another factor that had convinced him to invite her on his team. He would have wanted her for her local knowledge and diplomatic skill anyways. Teyla had accepted with an unreadable expression on her face, but she had seemed to move somewhat uncomfortably with the team the first couple of missions.

John had to admit that it was a difference between leading an all-military team in a military mission and leading a team with McKay on a mission into uncharted territory. He wasn't really sure that was what he had signed up; the Iratus bug certainly hadn't been on his list. John didn't have a problem with McKay and Teyla not behaving like it was expected from a member of the armed forces. Teyla seemed to have a copy of the Athosian Warrior's Code tacked to her mirror. Although she asked more questions than a good soldier was supposed to ask, Teyla handled herself like an experienced warrior. She had picked up the use of firearms at an amazing speed. Only the deafening noise of the P90 had bothered her in the beginning, she had admitted. Other than that, she was interested in knowing how Earth weapons worked and eagerly practised. John could only wish McKay would practise half as much. He would dearly need it. For a scientist who had nothing to do with guns, McKay didn't do too badly; but for combat situations, it just wasn't enough. He couldn't thrust a P90 into the hands of the physicist; Rodney would probably shoot himself in the foot.

And McKay talked, he talked and talked and never shut up. He was a constant flow of information, a well that wouldn't dry up, even when a group of Wraith might be sneaking up on them. Rodney reminded John of the kid in the front of the class, hand always up. The man didn't seem to realise just how obnoxious he was. But he knew his stuff. McKay bragged and let everybody know how great he was, but John was starting to believe that there was really something to it. McKay was one hell of a smart man, but a rotten soldier. He'd get them killed one of those days. But for now, he and his under-geek Zelenka had saved their collective asses. Maybe the team was going to work out after all. John had a pretty good feeling about it. Aiden would manage. He was a bit green, but he'd learn. John had been like that once. He too had believed that they were the good guys fighting the good fight.

John had loved flying and he loved the air force. There had always been something about blindly following orders that went against his grain, but he had understood that was how it worked. It worked well. Until Afghanistan.

He hadn't been thrown back into civilian life after over a decade in the air force, but the mark was on his record and it was made clear that he wouldn't be entrusted with any command responsibility ever again. It was just as well with him. Part of him didn't want anything to do with the air force anymore, but where was he going to go? He wasn't going to get far with a bachelor's degree and a dozen years in the air force. Besides, John needed to fly. It was all he ever wanted to do. He accepted what the air force had in store for him and headed off to whiter pastures. McMurdo was quiet and lonely, but he liked it. John had come out of Afghanistan alive, but rather jaded. Afghanistan looked like a day at the beach compared to the Pegasus Galaxy. But they were cut off from Earth and Washington was very, very far away. John was the military commander and he made the rules. He had decided that they were not leaving anyone behind. Not like his superiors had wanted in Afghanistan.

So he brought doom over the Athosians, the expeditions and probably the rest of the Galaxy by awaking the Wraith. It was probably true what they said about good intentions.

John wandered back inside his quarters as the cold was starting to seep through his uniform. The sky over Atlantis was light blue and the weather was cool and windy. The expedition had brought one meteorologist, Dr. Byron. He had classified the Atlantean climate as comparable to Mediterranean, but not really. John didn't care. It wasn't a God-forsaken dessert. Not a bad place to get stuck, all things considered. But not if he couldn't return to duty. John didn't want to think about that possibility. He thought the balcony door shut and headed for the corridor. It was past the lunch hour, but John wasn't feeling very hungry; in fact, he was feeling slightly nauseous. He suspected Beckett's drugs were responsible. Still a turkey sandwich sounded like a good idea. There were only going to be sandwiches for so long. They hadn't been able to take any fresh foods with them. Everything had been canned or packaged. McKay seemed to relish the compressed form of nutrition presented in the form of PowerBars, but John preferred real food. Teyla had mentioned several animals that made delicious roasts as she said, but Private Deroche, their nutritional technician, had already termed it '_roast beast'_. This didn't bode well for future turkey sandwiches.

The cafeteria was housed in a hall with high ceilings and windows in fractal patterns. The long packing list for the expedition had included basic furniture cots, folding chairs, lightweight tables and multi-purpose plastic, water-resistant containers. They had found Atlantis intact, along with furniture, but the cafeteria had been stocked with the familiar light but durable folding furniture. John had sat on the uncomfortable chairs in one sandy, hot rat hole or another four years.

The lunch crowd had obviously passed already, because John spotted only two scientists at a table in the back when he stepped in. The makeshift counter at the near end of the room held the remains of lunch. It didn't seem like Deroche had outdone himself. The cook had to suit international tastes as the expedition members came from all continents, but as John stared blankly at the vat of brownish lentil soup, he could think of a number of MREs that he'd prefer instead.

John grabbed a bowl from the stack and filled it with the runny substance. At least it was hot and steaming.

As John filled his bowl with soup, he was all too aware that he had only full functionality of one of his hands; the other was limp and useless at his side. His fingers just didn't want to move; occasionally he could elicit a twitch, but he had forced himself not to dwell on the profound numbness.

John chose a seat as far away as possible from the two scientists. He wasn't in the mood for company. His impaired arm rested in his lap as he started to eat the rapidly cooling soup. It tasted better than it looked, although John couldn't identify the pronounced herbal aftertaste.

"Major Sheppard, I didn't expect to find you here. I haven't heard anything about Dr. Beckett releasing you already." John hadn't heard her walk up among the indistinct noises of the cafeteria, but he recognized the sharp voice immediately.

"I released myself. Beckett should stick to his mice." John didn't turn to face her. The last thing he wanted was troops of scientists staring at him.

Elizabeth pulled up the chair opposite without invitation.

"Carson was looking for you earlier, but you weren't in your quarters," Elizabeth began. John sensed the critique in her tone. He had been in his quarters, but hadn't bothered to get the door. He had suspected that it was Beckett. If the doctor really wanted to talk to him, he could use his gene to open the door.

"I have been busy thinking," John finally replied when he realized that Elizabeth was waiting for an answer.

"I know we haven't been here long, but something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. We have no idea what else we are going to run into out there," Elizabeth began after a slight pause. John knew they were both thinking of the Wraith.

"But it can't work like this. I know you are not a coward, Major, but you are acting like one. Holing up in your room! The Wraith are going to come, whether in two months or in two years time. They know we are out there and they will find us. We both knew that."

John interrupted her before she could say more. "I get it, the bigger picture. All things considered, I was wrong; I saved the lives of those man and millions will pay with their lives. Summer and all the Athosians we couldn't save already did."

"I gave the okay to the mission. I sent you out there." Elizabeth admitted. She sounded regretful.

"It's not like Earth," John mused darkly. "On Earth there are rules. Even our enemies obey the rules. I get the feeling the Wraith don't have any rules. They kill us to survive because they have to. You can't reason with them."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I didn't want to come here to fight a war; we came here to find the means to end a war," Elizabeth replied quietly. "Dr. Jackson was certain we would find the key to defending Earth. I believed him. I wanted to believe it; it was something worth leaving everything behind." The regret was hard in Elizabeth voice. They all had doubts. Maybe McKay didn't, but John had them and he had tossed a coin to decide. Now, only weeks later, he would have given everything to go back and make the coin come up tails. But that wasn't in the game.

"I have asked Dr. Nitriwa to search the Ancient database for any information about the Iratus bug. Her team is working on it, but unfortunately we have made only little progress at decoding the database so far. Dr. Beckett is trying to help out. He knows best what they are looking for and his gene might come in handy." Elizabeth had abruptly changed topics to the more pressing agenda. She didn't instruct John again to see the physician, but it was implied.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Teyla's POV

oOo

The infirmary was always an impressive sight, but Teyla felt slightly ill at ease in the windowless halls that were joined together to form the medical wing of Atlantis. The medley of Ancient and Earth technology seemed slightly chaotic. Only the Ancient technology had the elegant design that seemed timeless after ten-thousand years had passed.

A tall young woman walked up to Teyla with a clipboard in her hands. She wore the uniform of the medical staff of the expedition, but Teyla hadn't seen her before during the examinations after missions.

Their retreat from the planet had been a hasty one. Not knowing whether there had been indeed just a single Wraith and out of concern for the unconscious Dr. McKay, the team had hurried back to Atlantis. Lt. Ford had announced their return and a medical team, headed by Dr. Beckett, had already been waiting. Her assurances that the Wraith weapon was harmless and Dr. McKay would soon by all right were not heard as the scientist had been rushed to the infirmary. Teyla, Halling and Aiden had been left standing in front of the Gate.

"Your blood scan came back normal and everything else checks out. You may leave," the blonde doctor informed her without looking up from her clipboard.

"Thank you." Teyla smiled and slipped to her feet. "How is Dr. McKay?" She knew he was going to be all right, but she asked because they worked together almost every day.

"Dr. Beckett is still running some tests," the woman replied shortly, as she had already turned to leave.

"Then I will be back later," Teyla agreed and pulled her uniform jacket back on. She was feeling restless after their run-in with the Wraith. If it hadn't been for Dr. McKay's ability to handle a weapon, they would have been dead. Teyla had not expected a man like McKay to show skill in a fight. He had performed like an inexperienced boy when Major Sheppard had taken them out to practice the handling of their weapons. The two men had argued. Sheppard didn't trust McKay with an automatic rifle and the scientist didn't aspire to become a better shooter. In the end, Sheppard had given McKay a 9 mm handgun, while the rest of them carried both. But despite her reservations, Dr. McKay had shown courage in the face of the enemy today.

Teyla was on the way to her quarters when she turned around. Dr. Weir had asked for a report on their encounter with the Wraith, but she had given them time until the next day. Teyla hadn't done very much writing in her life until now. Her people had no need for writing and paper was a luxury they couldn't afford. Aside from trading contracts, Teyla hadn't had much chance to practise the skills she had learned as a girl.

After the space had been cleared and deemed save for inhabitation, Sergeant Bates had declared several halls near the pier as a gym and exercise rooms. There had been talk of designing a jogging course through the City, but Major Sheppard hadn't cleared enough space yet. So far the sergeant had set up mats and a few weights, but most of the rooms were empty at the moment.

The rectangular room was only dimly lit, but the high windows with their warm-coloured fractal patterns filled it with an almost golden glow. Teyla feathered lightly, her muscles still warm and limber from the mission. She bounced and fell down easily to one foot, stretching her other leg behind her.

A shadow moved unexpectedly at the other side of the room and Teyla immediately jumped to her feet, trained to defend herself.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Sheppard stepped out of the shadow of the unlit room. "I thought no one was here." There was something unusual about his demeanour. Teyla hadn't known the human leader long, but usually his manner was open and friendly, but now he seemed saddened and withdrawn.

"Major Sheppard!" Teyla called sharply. She picked up one of the staves from the floor and tossed it to John.

John started for a moment, but caught it clumsily with one hand. He looked at her slightly perplexed. Teyla had picked up her staff and held it ready to engage John. Before he could say anything, Teyla struck and drove John against the wall, dropping his staff in a quick, surprising move.

"Wait, wait. Teyla! This isn't a good time to work out," John said defensively, still breathing hard after Teyla had stepped back.

"Pick up your staff." Teyla relented. "Now you may attack me." She stepped back several feet, her staff in hand.

John hesitated, but then moved in for the attack. Teyla blocked his blow easily and countered with a quick move, forcing him to his knees.

"It's really not my day. Normally you wouldn't get me down this easily." John got up once again and picked up the staff he had lost.

"The enemy will not wait for you to be ready," Teyla replied, but let John get to his feet before she delivered the next blow. John had picked up on her pattern and wasn't caught by surprise any more. His retaliation lacked strength, and he wasn't a match for Teyla, who had been training with the staff for most of her life, but his experience as a fighter showed. Teyla fought off his attacks but took care not to disarm him. She could have done so easily, as John could only use one of his arms fully and she was a superior fighter.

Teyla stepped up her pace and added movement when she saw that John was starting to try harder to engage her offensively and disarm her. She could see the strain on John's face, but he kept up the pace and Teyla let him recover between moves just enough to let their training continue.

It was Teyla who finally stepped away and put down her weapon. She felt the intensity of the workout in her muscles in addition to the recent mission but she often trained hard. John looked exhausted, almost sick, but there was determination on his face as he too put down his staff.

"It has been a pleasure. Thank you." Teyla and John touched foreheads and formally concluded their training.

"You are learning fast, but you need to practise more. Your people rely very much on firearms, but the Wraith are hard to kill with guns," Teyla commented.

"Yes, I heard about the mission. We are going to need to train more, especially the scientists. Sergeant Bates will be happy to work out a schedule," John said, running a hand through his unruly hair. Teyla didn't fail to notice that his hand was shaking slightly.

"I'd be very happy to teach some of you. The Wraith rely on their strength and weight, but they are not skilled warriors," Teyla said. There was only so much she could teach them. She was an able fighter and so were many of her people but when the Wraith had come in their ships, they had burned the Athosian settlement to the ground and killed everyone who hadn't managed to escape through the Stargate in time.

"I'll tell Bates to include you in the training program. I think it's a good idea. We are facing the Wraith for the first time, and we need to have someone to tell us what we are up against," John said and nodded and headed for the corridor. "I need to go and see McKay."

"I have not seen him yet as well. Dr. Beckett was with him when I left the infirmary," Teyla said. "He should be starting to get better by now."

John agreed. "He'll probably be anxious to get back to work. The Wraith blaster you brought back is the talk of the water cooler. McKay won't want to miss it."

"What is this water cooler?" Teyla asked, suspecting it was one of those strange expressions from Earth, as there didn't seem to be any real water involved.

"Never mind. The important thing is that we have the weapon now and find out as much as possible. I guess it's not effective against the Wraith themselves?" John fell in step with Teyla but he seemed to have a hard time keeping up with her even though she wasn't walking fast.

"The Wraith can be stunned by their own weapons, but only for a short period of time," Teyla replied. She could see where the major was going. The weapons of the Wraith weren't their biggest threat, but they might be able to use them to their advantage in their fight against the Wraith. Teyla was only starting to realize how much they both could profit from their alliance. They had very different ways of fighting their enemies, but with a common goal. Teyla was convinced that they could achieve more than they had ever done before. She only needed to convince the rest of her people. She was lost in thought as they arrived at the infirmary.

The atmosphere was much calmer than two hours ago when she had been there before. The personnel had returned to their routine duties and Dr. McKay was the only patient at the time.

Dr. Beckett was busy at a computer terminal, scrolling Ancient text over the screen and making notes on a piece of paper on the side. He looked up when they come in. The physician looked tired, but he still smiled.

"It's good to see you have decided to drop by after all, Major Sheppard, but I suspect you are not here because of me." Beckett got up from his chair and shut off the monitor. He was looking at them with concern on his face, and Teyla was sure that he was still concerned about Sheppard's injury. She had noticed that his movements were clumsier and that he seemed unduly exhausted since their training session.

"We are here to see Dr. McKay," Teyla told Dr. Beckett.

"He is doing fine." Beckett smiled now and sighed. "He is already complaining and wanting to go back to the lab. Maybe you can shut him up." Beckett chuckled forcefully, but was immediately serious again.

"I will see what I can do." Teyla returned the smile. She sensed that Dr. Beckett wanted to talk to Major Sheppard alone, so she left them alone and walked over to Dr. McKay's bed.

The scientist was in bed, propped up against a stack of pillows. He was staring down at his hands with a sour expression as he played with a small yellow ball.

"Teyla!" Dr. McKay's head shot up. "Carson is just shaking his rattle. How long does this last?"

"You are already past the worst of it," Teyla reassured him. "You will be out of bed by tonight."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

John's POV

oOo

John felt like crap. It had felt good to spar with Teyla, although he suspected that she hadn't put her full strength into it. He wouldn't have stood a chance if she had. Still, it had felt good….for a few minutes. Then the pain had set in. All in all, it had been a rotten move. His neck hurt almost as bad as it had when he had first woken up in the infirmary. He would never admit it to Teyla, but he had been very glad when Teyla had laid down her staff and declared their training match concluded. The walk back to the infirmary had been hard. As if the Iratus bug was still attached to his neck, he had been struggling to keep pace with Teyla. The look Beckett had given him when they had come in told him that the expedition physician saw at a glance what John had been up to. After Teyla had gracefully departed, Dr. Beckett disposed of the smile entirely.

"What the hell were you thinking? I would never have let you leave the infirmary if I had had any idea what you were going to do." Beckett kept his voice low, but he was livid.

"I was going crazy, I needed to do something," John responded lamely.

"Sit down over there." Beckett was too angry to listen to John. "Don't move."

John knew he was in for a speech for ignoring medical advice, but when Carson came back, he said nothing.

Carson silently took a blood sample and started peeling off the dressing on John's neck wound.

It's a miracle, but all your running around didn't aggravate your wound. But it's still not properly healing. The good news is that it looks like the infection you developed two days ago has cleared up. As I thought earlier, the venom must slow down the healing process." Dr. Beckett chattered along as a changed the dressing.

John didn't like what he was hearing, but he thought it prudent not to say anything. Lying down for a few minutes was starting to sound like a really good idea.

"The Ancient scanners will be a few minutes until I get some results from your blood work back. You can change and settle in until I get back." Beckett pulled out a pair of scrub pants and a shirt from the cupboard behind them and placed them next to John.

John peeled off his shirt. The movement jarred his neck and he could feel a stiffness settling into his muscles, but he could move his arm just well enough to pull over the scrub shirt. John didn't bother with the pants, but he started to untie his shoes. His head was swimming and his neck was throbbing as he fought to untangle the laces of his boots. John blinked as his boots blurred in front of his eyes. He was definitely not feeling well. He gave up on the laces and moved back upright. He immediately regretted the overly fast move. A white hot needle of pain shot up from his neck. Everything jumbled up after that.

John heard a scream and suddenly he was falling but someone caught him. There were hands on him and someone was speaking, but he couldn't make out the words over the ringing in his ears.

oOo

"Major Sheppard? Major Sheppard?" The familiar voice of Dr. Beckett came through the fog.

"Yeah, I'm here." John blinked lazily. He felt heavy and tired, but the pain that had brought him down had been tuned down into the background. It was a hazy, pleasant feeling. John had no doubt that pharmaceuticals were involved. He pushed himself up on his elbows and the infirmary swam into view.

"Did I miss much?" The question seemed stupid to John, but he didn't know what to ask and the circumstances of his passing out were somewhat fuzzy to him.

"I got your blood scan back and I think I owe you an apology. While you really need to listen to what I tell you, you didn't do any damage with your little adventure. At least I think so. The values for the venom metabolite are lower than the last time I tested you, which is a good sign. Your body is in the process of breaking down the venom. However, the process seems to be rather taxing on the body itself. You're running a temperature, you're blood pressure is on the low side and, what I also can't explain, your white blood cell count is down. It's no wonder you aren't feeling too well at the moment. But the good news is all that I have been able to find in the Ancient texts so far is that once the Iratus bug is removed, the victims are weakened, but the Ancients didn't record any fatalities." Carson seemed to be guardedly optimistic and John could tell that this was pioneer territory for the physician.

"Right now, I'm not feeling totoo bad," John said instead, deciding not to voice his concerns.

"Yes, I gave you something for the pain and possible nausea that the texts mentioned. This time you are staying here. At least until tomorrow morning, then we can talk again." Carson was sympathetic but firm.

"I suppose there is no talking you out of that," John said as he shot Carson a weak grin.

"No major, there isn't. I did you a favour by chasing Rodney out of here ten minutes ago. He wouldn't stop complaining," Carson said lightly. "Dr. Weir was here earlier, while you were out. She is worried. It's only been three weeks since..." Carson broke up.

They both knew what he was going to say. John had shot Colonel Summer three weeks ago. He had been the first human to die in the Pegasus Galaxy and he had died at John's hand.

The memorial service had been short. Colonel Sumner hadn't worked for the Stargate project before, and aside from his first and last mission in the Pegasus Galaxy, none of the expedition members had worked with him before. John had stayed in the background. It had been on open secret that Sumner had disliked him because of his service record.

Sumner had paid for their collective ignorance.

"I'm sorry I brought this up," Carson finally apologized.

"It's all right. I just hope we can let his family know some day." John leaned back on the pillow, feeling very tired again.

Carson seemed to pick up on it. "Get some sleep, Major. You had a busy week." Carson walked off to his small office at the side of the infirmary and left John to his thoughts.

oOo

When John woke up the next time, a dinner tray was standing on the table next to his bed. His watch showed 0821 hours and he felt slightly better, although the painkillers were starting to wear off. John sat up groggily and ranand ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he had slept for days, but it had been only six hours.

Dinner was leftovers from lunch. John ate without hunger, but the food refuelled his energies. Dr. Beckett was nowhere in sight and neither was his assistant, Dr. Millhouse.

After finishing his meal, John gingerly tested his legs.

The last time he had sat up too fast, he had passed out, so he was more careful this time. He got to his feet without a problem. He needed to get out of the infirmary. John couldn't stand being cooped up in the infirmary. He had gotten a thorough taste of hospitals after his near fatal chopper crash several years back and he didn't relish any reminders of the experience.

Beckett had done away with his uniform, but John's boots were still beside the bed. Threading the laces cost him precious minutes, as he was fumbling away with heavy fingers. By the time he was done with both boots, his face was covered in sweat. John bit his lip and balled his hands, shaking softly from the effort. He needed to get some fresh air.

The nearest balcony wasn't far and it wasn't unoccupied at this time of the evening. Someone had left a couple of chairs from the infirmary out, probably one of the workers from the nearby medical research labs. In the balmy evening weather of high summer sitting outside until late was a welcome relaxation among many of the staff, as John had observed walking along the corridors.

John had just leaned back in his chair when he heard the door mechanism activate. Expecting a tired scientist, he didn't turn around. When he heard a familiar voice, he just sighed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you out here, but I'm afraid we have a problem, sir."

"Ford, I think it's clear that I'm not on duty right now."

"I realize that, sir. But it's a serious problem. Markham and Stackhouse, they are unpacking the last few crates from Earth and they keep coming up one crate too many."

John was on his feet immediately. There would be no supplies disappearing or appearing on his watch. Atlantis was a prime spot for serious black market activities. There was at least one go-to guy on every base. With Atlantis cut off from Earth for potentially years to come, people would start to miss amenities like alcohol and cigarettes pretty soon down the line.

"I'll check it out." John followed Aiden inside and they headed towards the storage where the crates from Earth had been placed.

"Are Markham and Stackhouse sure that the crate isn't on the manifest?" John asked as they approached the storage hall.

"Yes, sir. I verified the manifest myself," Aiden replied. "General O'Neil approved the list before we left Earth."

"Yeah and he also checked every single crate," John commented darkly, more to himself than to Aiden. He was still convinced that the appearing crate was a case of the barter trade, someone smuggling a case of contraband goods.

Markham and Stackhouse were sitting on a crate with definite looks of dread on their faces. Being the one who came up short on the supply count wasn't the best position to be in. Coming up in excess of supply was new.

"I have no idea how this could have happened, sir." Stackhouse was the first to hop to his feet when he spotted John and Aiden coming through the door. Markham followed suit. The two men had been on the recent mission and John was prepared to cut them some slack. They had done a good job piloting the Jumper with only a few days of piloting training behind them.

"At ease, sergeants. What exactly is going on and when did you notice?" John had a bad feeling he was not going to like it. Stackhouse and Markham hadn't been assigned to inventory in the first place.

"We, Sergeant Stackhouse, and I were in the commissary when Dr. McKay come up to us and complained that he was still missing a crate of his 'scientific equipment'. He insisted that we check it out. He is the chief scientist, so we went down to storage and checked the manifest. We found Dr. McKay's equipment and delivered it." Markham finally stopped and took a breath. "It was then when we noticed that we had an extra crate."

"Is this it?" John indicated the crate Stackhouse and Markham had been sitting on. Right now, he wouldn't mind sitting down himself. "I suppose it isn't labelled."

The two men shook their heads.

"Well, open it up," John ordered and leaned against the wall. Getting some weight off his feet felt very good, but he hoped it didn't show.

Stackhouse and Markham pried open the nailed-shut crate. Aiden had his P90 ready. John didn't think that much caution was warranted. A few cartons of cigarettes weren't going to attack them.

"Wow! You got to see this!" Stackhouse exclaimed and paper ruffled.

John crossed the distance and leaned over. Under a Wormhole X-Treme poster where twelve-on- twelve stacks of 144 cans of beer, one for each expedition participant. The sides of the crate were packed with bags of junk food. John turned around the Wormhole X-Treme poster.

_Enjoy your house-warming party, SG-1_

_(and no, there isn't any lemon in there)_

John smiled. McKay's allergy was well on the way to becoming the stuff of legend in two galaxies.

"What should we do with this?" It was Aiden who finally voiced the question.

"Re-crate it. Leave it off the manifest, I will take care of it," John said. The others knew it too; it wasn't a time to celebrate for the expedition. The reality of a permanent separation with Earth was setting in and their encountering the Wraith on nearly every world drove home the ever present danger. A victory over the overpowering enemy didn't seem possible. Colonel Sumner had been the first to die, but John knew better than to think he would be the last.

"Yes, sir," Stackhouse and Markham replied and unison.

For a moment, John had thought about sneaking a beer or two, but someday, there would be something to celebrate and if not, they could always use it to teach the Athosians about the pleasures of alcohol. You had to look on the bright side in the Pegasus Galaxy.


End file.
